


Who Broke It?

by Lionheart261



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on the coffepot bit from Parks and Recreation, Gen, Not at all meant to be taken seriously, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart261/pseuds/Lionheart261
Summary: Someone has broken Eda's apple blood pot during a get together at the Owl House, and Eda is particularly determined to figure out who is responsible.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Who Broke It?

“So...who broke it?”

As Eda said this, she stood at the head of the kitchen table, while the various guests and residents of the Owl House stood around it, examining the broken apple blood pot with varying degrees of curiosity and apprehension. Neither King nor the kids knew when it had been broken or how it had happened, but all of them were at least somewhat worried that the blame would be thrust upon them.

“I’m not mad. I just wanna know,” Eda added, doing nothing to improve the others’ feelings about the situation. 

Luz took a deep breath. She knew that the wrath of Eda the Owl Lady was something to be feared, but perhaps Eda would let her apprentice off easy, and thus spare the others a more severe punishment, especially if the true culprit failed to reveal themselves. Luz could reprimand that person in private later, but for now, it would be best to deescalate the situation.

“I did, I broke it, Eda-” she began, only for Eda to look at her with a tired, matter-of-fact expression.

“No, no you didn’t,” the witch said firmly, in a tone which made it clear that she knew Luz was lying. “King?” she asked, looking towards the tiny demon perched atop Luz’s shoulders.

“Don’t look at me!” he protested, before looking towards Gus, who was standing to Luz’s right. “Look at Gus.”

“What? I didn’t break it,” the younger kid countered, certain of his innocence even as King was not.

“Huh. That’s weird. How’d you even know it was broken?” he asked, looking Gus dead in the eyes. As much as King tried to be intimidating, his short stature and adorable features made it difficult for Gus, or any of the others assembled, to take him seriously.

“Because it’s sitting right in front of us, and it’s broken,” Gus said, confused by the small demon’s line of reasoning. 

King’s eyes narrowed. “Suspicious,” he said, inching closer to Gus’ face and causing the boy to get somewhat irritated.

“No, it’s not!”

“I-if it matters, probably not, but...Skara was the last one to use it,” Willow said, evidently hesitant to bring this particular detail up. Skara, who had been standing to Willow’s left, reacted immediately, indignation written all over her face.

“Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!” she said, taking an aggressive step towards Willow. Willow turned around to face the former bully, doubtful of Skara’s honesty.

“Oh, really? Then what were you doing by the kitchen table earlier?” she asked, taking a step towards Skara in turn.

“I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that, **Willow**!”

Luz took a step towards the pair, holding up her hands in a pacifying gesture from across the table. “Okay, okay! Let’s not fight, I broke it, let me pay for it, Eda,” she said, hoping that Eda would throw her a proverbial bone. Unfortunately for Luz, Eda seemed unwilling to do so, and in fact appeared even more determined than she had been initially.

“No!” Eda said, shouting down her apprentice’s plea. “Who broke it?!”

The kitchen fell silent as Luz, Willow, and the others looked away from Eda, not wanting to meet her vicious gaze. In the process, Gus happened to glance towards Amity, who had been standing across from Luz the entire time, and who hadn’t said a word thus far. He steeled himself to face Eda before leaning forward and letting her in on what he had discovered.

“Miss Eda,” he whispered, “Amity’s been awfully quiet.” No sooner had he gotten the words out than Amity suddenly turned towards him.

“ **Really**?!” she asked, enraged that Gus would even think to accuse her of such a thing.

“Uh, yeah, really!” Gus responded, standing his ground, while Amity laughed in disbelief.

“Oh my God!” she cried, three words which would ultimately be a catalyst to several overlapping arguments among the kids and demon assembled, with Luz trying desperately to keep the peace. So distracted were they that nobody noticed Eda quietly exit the kitchen and slip out the front door, closing it gently behind her. Hooty, not willing to talk much while Amity was within earshot, extended himself from his place inside the door slightly, a question in his eyes. Eda chuckled a bit before answering the question she knew was coming.

“I broke it,” she confirmed, making sure to speak softly enough that nobody inside could hear her admission. “It burned my hand, so I punched it.” She paused, listening to the chaos inside for a moment as Hooty looked at her, concerned. “I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.” As Eda spoke, the chaos from within the Owl House only grew in intensity. Eda could only make out one specific word from the tumultuous arguments.

“ **Whatever**!” Eda heard Amity shout angrily, much more clearly than anything else the kids and King were saying. Eda couldn’t help but chuckle, even if she had barely any idea what they were arguing about at this point.

“Good,” she said, talking to herself. “It was getting a little chummy around here.”

* * *

You're probably wondering why on Earth I made this.

Part of it was because I just really felt the need to write **something** with all this time I have. Part of it was because I had imagined an Owl House animatic of this very skit, but because I can't draw, I figured I'd write it out instead. Part of it was because I thought it would be funny. In any case, enjoy this for what it is, at least; a meaningless fic only slightly above the level of an incorrect quote post.

The process of deciding who would fill each role here was kind of funny in and of itself, in all honesty. Eda and Luz's roles were set in stone, but the others were pretty flexible, and I had considered several characters who didn't even show up in the final product. I thought about having Boscha take Skara's place, but given her relationship with everybody and the recent promo, I considered it more likely that Skara would come to be on better terms with the cast. I also thought about featuring Edric and Emira, but it seemed odd to exclude Gus, Willow, King, or Amity from the group, just as it seemed odd to have either of the twins be at the Owl House without the other. Finally, I thought of Amity in Skara's role and Hooty in Amity's, but I liked the idea of explaining the last bit of the skit as Eda talking to Hooty.

Anywho, I hope you all got at least a chuckle out of this. Let me know what you think in the comments. Have a fantastic night, stay safe, wear a mask, and take care.


End file.
